The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to the field of computer networking.
Computer networking involves the connection of two or more computing devices with a data link to enable the computing devices to exchange data. Computer networks serve as the foundation of an enormous number of applications and services such as access to the internet, cloud storage, printers, fax machines, email, instant messaging, telephone service, and digital media, among many others. With the widespread proliferation of personal computing devices such as laptops and cell phones, computer networks have become a ubiquitous and crucial element of modern life. As such, advances in the maintenance and improvement of computer networking technology has the potential to yield pervasive benefits to modern society.